Invisible
by b.d-ForeverRellow-b.d
Summary: "Your not invisible to me..." My first songfic... Jemily...


Emily went home, crying. She was bullied… Again. Last time they called her klutz: but now, dork, stupid, nerd. It really ached her heart to hear those words. She wanted to hugged her mommy and receive forehead kisses from her daddy but sadly, they weren't there for her. Serena died a year ago and she was lonely. Anyways, she ate dinner, changed her clothes, did her homework and went to bed.

A week after, her birthday came. Still her family wasn't around. Instead of being happy, she cried. She went to school in the verge of crying. She never wanted to go to school, but part of her wanted to go due to her promise to her parents of not making absences. She went to her locker. When she opened it, a note fluttered out. She thought the bullies we're sending messages to her but no, it wasn't the bullies. But she thought wrong. When she picked up the piece of paper, it flashed the handwriting of her bestfriend, Jayden Shiba. A smile appeared on her face when she read the note.

The note said, "Meet me after last period at the gymnasium… you know where… I have a BIG surprise for you…- Jayden =)"

She sighed happily. She went to class and waited for last period. She can't wait for Jayden's surprise for her.

(2 hours later…)

The bell rang for last period to end. Emily quickly stuffed her stuff into her locker and ran, or fled, to the gym. When she arrived, she saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly the lights turned on and Jayden went to her. She gasped.

"You surprised?" Jayden said. "Yeah… very! Thank you!" Emily replied hugging his neck, breathing in his scent. She was so surprised. Then suddenly, Jayden pulled away and went to the stage and played his guitar. He started singing Invisible, by BTR.

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
And your world just feels so small  
Put yourself on the line and time after time  
Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive  
Are you out of mind or just invisible_

But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away  
And night after night, always trying to decide  
Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd  
Do you take a chance of staying invisible

But I won't let you fall  
I'll see you, through them all  
And I just wanna let you know

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
I wish you could see what I see  
So don't ask why, just look inside  
Baby it's all you need  
And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)  
Take my hand and go  
Cause you're so beautiful  
And every time that

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
You'll be right there shining bright  
You're a star and sky's the limit  
And I'll be right by your side  
Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me  
Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible

When the song ended, Emily was crying tears of joy. Jayden went to her and hugged her tight.

"It's okay…" he cooed to her. "I know… I never knew your voice was so amazing… Thanks Jay, I love it…" She replied. "Happy Birthday Em and, Your Welcome…" he said rubbing her back and stroking her blond curls. "Thanks…" She replied, leaning up to kiss her bestfriend's cheek. She pecked it lightly, but despite of it, Jayden turned bright red. Emily laughed and after that, Jay laughed with her…

_She's never invisible to me… I love her so much… I can't let her go… I'll love her forever… _Jayden thought…

A/N: Like It?


End file.
